La Última
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: Simple: La curiosidad mato al gato. (no se me ocurrió ningún resumen XD lo siento)


Max tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a paso firme hacia donde se encontraba sentado Nathan, tenía que hacer esto, necesitaba información, aunque sabía de antemano que iba a hacer difícil pero lo intentaría. Llamo la atención del chico y aguanto las ganas de poner sus ojos en blanco al ver que otra persona más le había llamado Rachel, si hubiera sido otra persona aquello ya la había ofendido pero tratándose de ella, no le importaba mucho, después de todo, tenia cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, como extrañaba su ropa, pensó con angustia la chica en su mente.

-Rachel?!, pero que mierda?... uh… oh, mira, "Max Amber", bonito traje- soltó irónicamente –Por cierto, gracias por expulsarme, perra de mierda; tienes suerte de que este en un lugar público-

-Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un comedor público con un policía justo allí, no debes anunciar tu rabia Prescott-

-Oh si?, no deberías haberme delatado con ese jodido director, perra-

-Como sea, tengo que preguntarte algo-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, no voy a responderte nada- hizo una pausa y se paro para irse –Por lo menos no en este lugar-

-Y en donde?- pregunto Max interponiéndose en su camino.

Esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, Nathan había aceptado responderle sus preguntas y como sea aceptaría sus términos; el chico miro unos segundos a la muchacha y luego se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, ya que él era más alto, a lo que Max se tenso y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento caliente de Nathan en su oreja.

-A las 11 pm en mi habitación-

-No puede ser en otro lugar?- enseguida replico Max.

-No me voy a arriesgar a que alguien escuche- le dijo antes encaminarse a la salida –Además eres la ultima con la que desearía meterme a la cama, virgen- le sonrió cruelmente.

Por lo menos no tengo que temer por eso, pensó aliviada Max, por lo tanto no correré algún peligro, pero de todos modos si algo sale mal puedo rebobinar… ahora a la tarea o si no Chloe me regañara por tardarme tanto en obtener las llaves de Frank.

* * *

Max observo como Chloe se alejaba en su camioneta luego de dejarla en la academia, sin lugar a dudas le había afectado más de lo que ella creía lo de Rachel y Frank pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que Chloe la llamara o le mandara un mensaje para proceder a jugar su próxima carta y lo más probable es que sea mañana, Chloe tiene que pasar un momento a solas, además ella tenía que ir con Nathan mas tarde, todo sea por respuestas Max, se dijo mentalmente mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios, necesitaba dormir un poco, tanto rebobinar le daba dolor la cabeza y se cansaba, además no había estado durmiendo mucho estos últimos días, y quien no con tantas cosas en mente y por hacer.

-Hogar, dulce hogar-

Sonrió aliviada la muchacha al entrar en su habitación, inmediatamente se quito su bolso y zapatillas y se recostó en la cama, sacando su celular y viendo los mensajes que no había contestado, Chloe aun no le mandaba nada y era de esperarse pero ella tampoco la presionaría, esperaría a que ella la llamara primero; los demás mensajes eran de Warren, mamá, Kate y sus padres, los respondió rápidamente y cerro sus ojos, yéndose enseguida en el sueño. La alarma de su celular la despertó, eran las 10:45 pm, tenía que irse ya; Max se desperezo unos momentos hasta que finalmente se levanto, se volvió a colocar sus zapatillas y bolso, y sin más salió de su habitación, no sin antes pasar al baño para lavarse la cara y despertarse un poco. El aire fresco del exterior se sentía bien y además abundaba un agradable silencio que la hizo relajarse, tranquilamente se dirigió a los dormitorios masculinos y una vez adentro busco rápidamente la habitación de Nathan, la cual fue fácil de encontrar gracias a la descripción de la pizarra a un lado de la puerta, dio unos suaves golpecitos y luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, encontrándose con Nathan, el cual la hizo pasar enseguida, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Así que has venido, eres una perra valiente- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y agarraba una botella de alcohol para tomarse unas pastillas.

La vista de Max paseaba por toda la habitación, era ordenada y limpia que daba miedo, sobre todo unas imágenes de tortura en ella, era todo sombrío y no le gustaba para nada, por lo que mientras más rápido terminase, mejor. Iba a preguntarle sobre Rachel y Frank pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta que había una de sus selfies pegada en un lado de la habitación de Nathan, que rayos hacia él con una de sus fotos?!. Los ojos de Nathan siguieron el recorrido de los de Max y sonrió al darse cuenta que miraba la selfie que le había sacado aquel día en que había irrumpido en su habitación y rayado con spray la muralla, sin contar la foto detallada que le había hecho.

-Que haces con mi foto?!-

-La guardo como recuerdo-

-Devuélvemela!-

-Oh, me estás diciendo que hacer?- dejo a un lado la botella y se levanto de la cama –Nadie me dice que hacer, ni mis padres ni siquiera una perra como tú!-

Max retrocedía inconscientemente a medida que Nathan avanzaba, recordó inevitablemente el encuentro en el estacionamiento, tenía la misma mirada amenazante de aquel entonces y sabía perfectamente que los nervios del chico Prescott aflorarían a flor de piel más rápido de lo que pensaría.

-Quieto allí, Nathan!-

-Oblígame, puta-

Max sintió como su corazón se detuvo al sentir la pared chocar contra su espalda y como Nathan termino de acortar su espacio personal apegando su cuerpo completamente al de ella, tomando por las muñecas a la chica y presionarlas en contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

-No… espera Nathan!, acuérdate de lo que dijiste en la cafetería!, de que yo sería la última con la que quisieras meterte, no cometas un error!- le dijo desesperada Max a lo que Nathan rió suavemente.

-En efecto, vas a ser la última-


End file.
